Perdóname si me enamoro de ti
by Soleil Noir Bouquetes
Summary: Es posible enamorarse de la persona que mas odias? Ellos se odian con cada fibra de su cuerpo, ambos con un caracter inimaginablemente fuerte, muy orgullosos y con prejuicios, sin embargo por que sus corazones se aceleraban cuando estaban cerca?. No pensaban hacerse amigos y mucho menos algo mas, pero todos sabían que eran el uno para el otro. Se conocieron mas de lo que se conocí
1. Prologo

Después de la batalla final en Hogwarts el mundo mágico no volvió a ser el mismo; se sentía en el ambiente, se veía en los ojos de cada persona, en cada familia que había tenido una perdida y a pesar de haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todas las épocas no se podía aun considerar que había paz, todavía quedaba esa fría sensación de peligro, aunque este fuese totalmente inexistentes.

Los aurores lograron enviar a Azcaban a muchos de los mortifagos, a la gran mayoría a decir verdad, sin embargo algunos, no de muy alto rango pudieron fugarse y vivir una vida de fugitivos; el Ministerio de Magia estaba en colapso, había millones de temas que resolver y entre ellos la búsqueda de los desaparecidos durante la guerra y el establecimiento de la reforma educativa a la cual se sometería Hogwarts, La reforma se basaba en los nuevos planes de estudios, la asignación del nuevo personal y la reasignación de los cargos y por último pero no menos importante , la asistencia de todos aquellos alumnos que perdieron el curso debido a la guerra.

Como era de esperarse la Profesora McGonagall fue asignada como la directora del colegio y el nuevo profesorado prometía una excelencia en educación, para la sorpresa de muchos, algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron solicitados para impartir clases en el colegio de magia y hechicería como era el caso de Bill Weasley que dictaría defensas contra las artes oscuras; Su esposa, que se encargaría de la materia que anteriormente dictaba Minerva McGonagall y que mejor reemplazo de Minerva que Fleur Delacour para impartir transformaciones ; H. Sloghorn seguiría impartiendo pociones y siendo jefe de Slytherin, La profesora Sprout dictaria Herbologia, Hagrid junto con Charlie Weasley dictarían cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, el profesor Flitwick continuaría impartiendo la clase de encantamientos, Madame Hooch fue sustituida por Oliver Wood quien después de la guerra prefirió impartir clases y dejar el equipo de quidditch para el que jugaba de manera profesional; y las demás asignaturas como adivinación, historia de la magia, runas antiguas ,runas antiguas y estudios muggles seguirían siendo los mismos

Toda la familia Weasley junto con un joven de pelo azabache y gafas redondas no habían pasado muy alegres los últimos meses, estos habían sido duros para ellos por la pérdida de Fred sobre todo para su gemelo George quien se encontraba sumido en la tristeza, durante ese tiempo todos ayudaron con la reconstrucción del castillo junto a Hermione, Neville Longbottom, la familia Lovegood y para el asombro de todos Narcisa Malfoy y La familia Nott, pues sabían que habían sido absueltos de cargos debido a que actuaron por protección hacia su familia y por haber ayudado en la batalla a derrotar a Voldemort, sin embargo no todos habían corrido con la misma suerte, Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a cadena perpetua y en poco menos de un mes le darían el beso del Dementor.

Hermione Granger después de la batalla final se dedicó a devolverle la memoria a sus padres, sin embargo, el _Obliviate_ con el que los hechizo fue muy potente y no logro con su cometido, la Orden del Fénix al enterarse de lo sucedido le brindaron su ayuda, Hermione la acepto muy agradecida, pero no lograron nada dando como resultado que sus padres fueran internados en San Mungo durante más de un mes con el fin de restablecer la memoria; como última instancia el medimago encargado del caso de los Sres. Granger le sugirió a Hermione no seguir intentando debido a que exponerlos a tanto ocasionaría en ellos demencia; noticia que derrumbo a la integrante del Trio de Oro, después de esto decidió que lo mejor para ellos era que siguieran con sus vidas, en la casa que ella les había hecho comprar antes de que comenzara la guerra para que el paradero de ellos cambiara. Durante el tiempo que no estaba en Hogwarts ayudando con las reparaciones del castillo o en los juicios del Wizengamot para los mortífagos la joven se encerraba en su antigua casa a ver todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus padres y a tratar de superar lo ocurrido. Tanto Harry como Ron la apoyaron durante esos meses al igual que Theodore Nott y Narcisa Malfoy con quienes había establecido un lazo de amistad durante esos días que ayudaba en la reconstrucción de su querido colegio.

Poco faltaba para que iniciaran las clases nuevamente en Hogwarts, muchos alumnos volvían con emoción, otros con recelo, sobre todo los Slytherin y unos cuantos con aborrecimiento de tener nuevamente que estudiar y cumplir con los deberes de las clases como era el caso de Ronald Weasley; Ya las cartas habían sido enviadas y un nuevo año lleno de muchas experiencias iniciaría.


	2. El primero de muchos dias

**EL PRIMERO DE MUCHOS DIAS** ****

Era un día bastante soleado y fresco en Londres muggle, una joven castaña esperaba sentada cerca del andén 9 y 10 a una familia de pelirrojos y a un joven de gafas redondas y ojos color esmeralda mientras leía un libro, los minutos pasaban y ella no se percataba de nada, hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida que gritaba fuertemente un " Hemos dejado a Hermione esperando y todo porque no estaban listos, les dije que se levantaran temprano, deberían ser más responsables, sobre todo tu Ronald"; acto seguido, la castaña separó sus ojos de su lectura y volteo en dirección a la voz con una gran sonrisa al ver como Molly Weasley regañaba a Ron.

Rápidamente todos atravesaron la columna llegando al andén 9 3/4 , viendo el expreso Hogwarts con su típico color escarlata más brillante que nunca; Ya habían algunos estudiantes montados en el tren, otros se reencontraban con sus viejos amigos y compañeros de clases, compartiendo risas e historias, algunos otros simplemente estaban despidiéndose de sus familias. Después de haber dejado el equipaje en los vagones destinados para los baúles, el trío de oro junto con Ginny se dispusieron a subir al tren y buscar un vagón, a los pocos minutos vislumbraron una cabellera rubia que danzaba de una lado hacia otro mientras que la dueña de esta daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba; Harry enseguida grito el nombre de la rubia a quien había visto y esta con un giro con mucha gracia cambio la dirección en la que se dirigía para encontrarse con sus amigos de Gryffindor, los saludo a cada uno de ellos entregándoles las nueva edición del quisquilloso para posteriormente indicarle el vagón en el que se encontraba junto con Neville.

El expreso comenzó a avanzar y cada vez iba con más velocidad, a la hora de haber comenzado el viaje Hermione les informo a sus amigos que tenía que ir al vagón de prefectos y premios anuales para hacer las actividades de rutinas de ellos, inmediatamente la rubia se excusó con los demás afirmando que ella también debía asistir a dicho vagón y comenzó su marcha hacia allá con el típico aire soñador por el que se caracterizaba Luna Lovegood.

Al entrar al vagón de prefectos y premios anuales Luna y Hermione se sentaron junto con los prefectos de Hufflepuf; una pecosa joven mejor conocida como Susan Bones y un joven de piel acaramelada y ojos azules llamado Justin Flintfletcher; ambas prefectas los saludaron con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara y preguntando como habían pasado las vacaciones a los pocos minutos entraron, Cormac Mclaggen con la túnica del uniforme ajustada a sus grandes músculos y Roger Davis el prefecto de Ravenclaw, un joven delgado que traía consigo unos libros en la mano; ambos al entrar saludaron a todos y tomaron asiento mientras hablaban entre ellos con el fin de esperar a los prefectos de Slytherin y comenzar con la organización de las rondas en el tren y en el castillo durante la primera semana. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven alta de piel blanca, era imponente, era la palabra que mejor la podía describir y junto a ella entraba un joven alto, con un porte aristocrático envidiado por cualquier noble; era hora de comenzar la reunión; habían llegado los prefectos de Slytherin; Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Ambos solo se limitaron a entrar y hacer presencia ya que ninguno de los dos se había dignado a decir o comentar palabra alguna mientras que Hermione dirigía la reunión.

Luna durante todo ese rato solo se limitaba a opinar cuando fuera necesario ya que estaba más concentrada en los gestos de Malfoy y Parkinson, quienes claramente no les hacía nada de gracia estar en ese vagón, en ese momento y mucho menos escuchando a Hermione, sin embargo, Luna noto que no actuaban como siempre, había algo extraño, no sabía si era indiferencia, arrepentimiento o tristeza, pero se dio cuenta que los Slytherin ya no eran los mismos de antes.

Dada por finalizada la reunión, cada prefecto salió del vagón rumbo a sus distintos quehaceres, mientras que Hermione organizaba las notas que se habían tomado en dicha reunión y hacia los horarios sin darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en ese vagón hasta que la puerta de este sonó estrepitosamente haciendo que la integrante del famosos trio de oro levantara la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises ya conocidos para ella.

· No había notado tu presencia Malfoy, Que se te ofrece ? - Cuestiono Hermione inmediatamente de haber tenido contacto visual con aquel rubio que siempre la había tratado mal.

· Absolutamente nada - respondió este con una sonrisa ladeada, cosa que descoloco a Hermione inmediatamente y Draco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de ello. - Solo no fastidies, si?

Dicho esto la castaña quedo aún más confundida, no supo ni que contestarle ante aquel comentario y ella no era de estar a favor de contestarle de mala manera para iniciar una discusión sin sentido; dicho esto se limitó a terminar de organizar los horarios y guardar los pergaminos para salir de ahí; justo cuando iba saliendo se tropieza con alguien haciendo que callera torpemente al suelo; observo como una mano se acercaba a ella en forma de ayuda para levantarse, solo al ver el dueño de aquella mano la tomo para aferrarse a su cuello en forma de abrazo, su recién amigo Slytherin Theodore Nott devolvía el abrazo gustoso y al darse cuenta de la cara de desagrado y sorpresa que hacia el rubio que se encontraba sentado dentro del vagón de prefectos se carcajeo haciendo que Hermione se girara para ver que le causaba tanta risa, al observar que solo era Malfoy con cara de asombro volvió a abrazar a Theodore, mientras este le decía al rubio que estuvo buscándolo un buen rato. Dicho esto Hermione se despidió de su amigo y le dijo que esperaba verlo más tarde en la cena.

· Ya quita esa cara, parece que hubieras visto a un muerto - Theodore se sentó junto a su amigo mientras le decía aquello.

· Desde cuándo tan amigo de la sabelotodo Granger - cuestiono Malfoy a su amigo con algo de desdén - No te voy a decir quién puede ser tu amigo o no pero como te conozco solo te diré que no pienso compartir con ella más de lo necesario así que has horarios para que no nos encontremos, me aborrece, es algo que no puedo explicar.

· Deja de comportarte como un tonto - le recrimino Nott a su amigo - deberías de darle una oportunidad, es simpática, inteligente y muy amable.

· Lo que digas - dijo sin prestarle atención a su amigo que lo veía con una sonrisa sincera - vamos a buscar a Pansy, dijo que iba a buscar el carrito de dulces.

Ambos salieron del vagón conversando como los viejos amigos que eran, ellos dos junto con Pansy y Blaise Zabbini era la amistad más sincera que había existido alguna vez en Slytherin, y ahora estaban más unidos debido a la muerte de su amigo Blaise a manos de Dolohov cuando el primero decidió hacer lo correcto y cambiar de bando en la batalla final, a pesar de que recibió ayuda mientras era atacado no fue suficiente cuando su asesino decidió atacar directamente a la persona que lo había ayudado en la batalla y el por instinto se interpuso entre el maleficio asesino y la otra persona; pocos habían presenciado lo ocurrido, pero este hecho los unió a ellos tres más que nunca, ambos habían pasado por lo mismo desde pequeños, crecieron juntos y sufrieron juntos, eran incomprendidos por una sociedad que no entendía que antes de la guerra ellos solamente eran simples peones sometidos a las amenazas de muerte a ellos y su familia para lograr un objetivo que era derrotar a Harry Potter.

Mientras todos los estudiantes se dirigían al castillo finalizado el viaje, los prefectos organizaban a los nuevos estudiantes para que estos fueran trasladados en los botes a través del lago hasta el castillo; como todos los años se realizó el discurso de bienvenida, a diferencia de que esta vez era la profesora McGonagall quien lo daba en vez del viejo y sabio director, después de haber realizado la selección de casas de los alumnos nuevos , la directora se propuso a dar algunas indicaciones y méritos estudiantiles, entre ellos , el nombramiento de los premios anuales, como era de esperarse uno de los premios anuales era Hermione, eso no era de asombro, mantuvo notas de excelencia, un comportamiento y puntualidad impecable, y como si fuera poco una de las heroínas de guerra, el profeta la apodo como la mente maestra del trio de oro para vencer a Voldemort, sin embargo ella seguía tan humilde y amable como siempre; el siguiente nombramiento sí que fue a sorpresa de la noche, realmente nadie esperaba que precisamente el fuera nombrado premio anual y es que a pesar de tener buenas calificaciones nadie sabía de ello, y a diferencia de la castaña él era arrogante, irrespetuoso y como si fuera poco un ex mortifago. Ante lo anunciado todo el gran comedor quedo perplejo ante la noticia y el silencio era sepulcral, unos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse hasta que McGonagall inquirió que tendría una reunión con los premios anuales y prefectos en su oficina al finalizar la cena.

Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron retirando del gran comedor y los prefectos se encargaron de llevar a sus nuevas habitaciones a los nuevos estudiantes del colegio para por fin dirigirse a la reunión con McGonagall. Una castaña con la túnica de Gryffindor caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la directora cuando se encontro en el camino a dos estudiantes de Slytherin que reconocería a metros de distancia; camino a su encuentro con Nott quien solo la veia con una sonrisa.

· Veo que los modales no son lo tuyo Granger - con la voz que le arrastraba y con un tono de cinismo puro escucho la castaña las palabras que salían de la boca de Draco Malfoy - pero que podía esperar, es lógico que una hija de muggles no tiene los mismos modales que nosotros Theo.

· Por primera vez en tu vida podrías empezar a utilizar el cerebro que tienes de adorno, estoy cansada de tu comentarios sin fundamentos Malfoy, ya me aburres - espeto la castaña colocándose frente al rubio que tanto detestaba y desafiándolo con la mirada; se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos hasta que Nott tocio con el fin de sacar a ambos de su discusión.

· No puedo creer que seas amiga de esta - le dijo a Theo mientras se separó de ambos para seguir marcha a la oficina de la directora dejando a una Hermione aun con mirada desafiante y a al joven con cara de resignación y pensando cómo iba a ser su años si dos buenos amigos se odiaban a muerte; inmediatamente este aprovecho para disculparse con la castaña sobre la actitud de su amigo a lo que obtuvo como respuesta que el no se debía de disculpar por la arrogancia y estupidez del rubio.

Una vez en la oficina de la directora esta comenzó con el nombramiento de prefectos a Ginny Weasley en sustitución a Hermione que tendría e cargo de premio anual y a Theodore Nott en sustitución a Malfoy, los minutos pasaban y la castaña sentía una mirada penetrante en toda la nuca, sin embargo esta hacia caso omiso con el fin de prestar atención a las indicaciones de la nueva directora quien les explicaba el nuevo reglamento reformado después de la batalla de Hogwarts y anunciar el nuevo proyecto que tendrían ese año para la unión de las casas; a los que todos los presentes en la casa hicieron caras de cansancio imaginándose lo habitual; clases compartidas, trabajos con estudiantes de otras casas; mas jamás se esperaron lo que la directora dijo, al escuchar lo anunciado se escuchó un unísono "QUE ¡? " . La directora los calmo a todos para posterior decirles que se fueran a sus salas comunes y que comunicaran que todos los alumnos de 7mo curso debían bajar más temprano al comedor para dar inicio a él gran proyecto de reconciliación.


	3. Proyecto de reconciliación

**PROYECTO DE RECONCILIACION**

Todos los alumnos de séptimo año se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor esperando que la profesora McGonagall iniciara con la explicación del proyecto de reconciliación entre las casas, los únicos que sabían en que se basaba dicho proyecto eran los premios anuales y los prefectos que aún no podían creer la ocurrencia del ministerio y mucho menos aun que la directora lo aprobara, era para ellos una completa locura lo que querían establecer. La directora se levantó de su silla y camino hasta el podio para comenzar la explicación del proyecto, este se basaba en una reasignación de casa temporal que se basaría en el cambio a la casa con la que menos relación tenga el estudiante y que le parezca un deshonor pertenecer a ella, esta reasignación se mantendría durante seis meses del último año de los estudiantes, y tendrían que vivir , participar y vestir de acuerdo a la casa que se les había sido asignada. Todos los estudiantes al escuchar semejante plan empezaron a oponerse de manera abierta al proyecto que comenzaría ese año escolar. Inmediatamente McGonagall puso orden entre los estudiantes que aún seguían discutiendo sobre que no les podían hacer eso.

· Silencio a todos - Dijo McGonagall con una tranquila pero imponente voz que retumbo en el gran comedor haciendo que todos los alumnos hicieran silencio y fueran tomando sus lugares sin hace sublevaciones. - Ya que les he explicado el proyecto creo que es momento de iniciar la re selección; Para iniciar llamo a los premios anuales y prefectos para que ellos inicien.

Malfoy y Hermione junto con todos los prefectos se acercaron y Mcgonagall decidió hacerlo por sexo; iniciarían con el cambio de casa las mujeres y los siguientes 6 meses serían los hombres los que debían realizar la reasignación; La primera en sentarse en el taburete para que le colocaran el sombrero seleccionador fue Luna; la cual el sombrero demoro bastante en asignar una nueva casa temporal; debido a que la joven era tan noble que entendía las fortalezas y el honor de pertenecer a cada casa; sin embargo, opto por colocarla en Huffelpuf debido a que para la joven rubia era sumamente importante la inteligencia, la valentía y la astucia y le daba una importancia menor al trabajo duro y perseverante, tras esto la insignia del águila que posaba en su túnica cambio por la de un tejón y los colores de la corbata que hacia juego con el uniforme y los colores de su antigua casa cambiaron por un amarillo característico de la casa nueva, esta al ver el cambio simplemente sonrió y bajo del taburete, para dar paso a Susan Bone quien fue enviada rápidamente a Ravenclaw; Posteriormente paso Pansy Parkinson a sentarse en el taburete con una expresión que cualquiera que la no la conociera temería, tenía una mirada feroz , tan feroz que se podría confundir con la ferocidad de la valentía; rápidamente la túnica de Pansy se modificó y se podía vislumbrar un hermoso león rugiendo; por último paso Hermione quien con solo colocar el sombrero cerca de su cabeza se hizo la reasignación, y esta lucia el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes. A continuación de esto la directora fue llamando a cada una de las mujeres de cada casa para que pasaran por el proceso; al finalizar solo dio las indicaciones de que las pertenencias de los reasignados estarían en sus nuevas habitaciones en las salas comunes de las casas a las que fueron reasignados y que los premios anuales tendrían su torre con sus habitaciones sin embargo tenían sus habitaciones en las salas comunes desocupadas y podían hacer uso de ellas si así lo disponían.

Hermione directamente salió del gran comedor incomoda con los colores que ahora portaba en su uniforme, se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales con el fin de conocerla; al llegar dijo la contraseña al retrato de una famosa bruja admirada por todos y temida por algunos, nada más y nada menos que quien daba el acceso a la habitación era la mismísima Morgana; al llegar la bruja la inspecciono con una mirada analítica y sonrió; pidió la contraseña para permitir el paso de la joven premio anual y prosiguió dándole paso. Al entrar la joven castaña se impresiono con la elegancia de la sala común; era espaciosa pero a la vez acogedora, muy iluminada, los ventanales dejaban una excelente vista de los terrenos de Hogwarts y de parte del bosque prohibido y como no era mucho pedir había una enorme biblioteca a un lado con excelentes libros que con solo verlos se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios a la joven lectora; avanzo hacia las escaleras en busca de la habitación que le había sido asignada para ordenar sus pertenencias, entro a una de las habitaciones, detallando cada detalle hasta darse cuenta que esa no era la asignada a ella, pues el baúl que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación tenía grabado con una perfecta caligrafía palmer las iniciales del dueño de dicho baúl en letras doradas muy bien contrastadas con el cuero negro brillante del baúl; pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder y abandonar la habitación; apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta se encontraba el rubio premio anual esperando únicamente que la joven se girara y lo viera con el fin de recriminarle su intromisión.

· ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación Granger? - esa gélida voz hizo que la joven girara enseguida sabiendo que una disputa entre ambos iniciaría por su error de entrar a la habitación de su acompañante.

· Fue un error; ya iba saliendo no toque nada si es lo que te molesta - aclaro la castaña sin ganas de comenzar una discusión.

· No es lo único que me molesta Granger; me molestan muchas cosas; me molesta que tengan que compartir esta torre con una insufrible sabelotodo, me molesta que tenga que compartir mi cargo con una ratona de biblioteca; me molesta que portes un escudo tan honorable como el de Slytherin el cual solo lo portan estudiantes de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, estudiantes de altas alcurnias , estudiantes sangres puras como para que tu una simplona hija de muggles ensucie su escudo y de paso contamines el aire que respiro - cada palabra la arrastraba como se arrastra una serpiente por el fango, se sentía el rencor y el odio no solo en su voz si no que lo expresaba en sus grises ojos, dicho esto la joven castaña no tardó en responderle - Malfoy créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta compartir contigo absolutamente nada, y mucho menos llevar este estúpido escudo y estar en la casa en la que básicamente todos eran unos dementes que apoyaban los ideales y una guerra sin sentido en las que se perdieron muchas vidas, así que hazme el favor y vamos a limitarnos a hablar para lo que sea estrictamente necesario, no pretendo ni siquiera discutir contigo; si me das un permiso para salir de tu habitación y no seguir contaminando tu aire de impurezas de sangre te lo agradecería. - dicho esto por parte de la castaña quien mantuvo la cordura para no gritarle ni pegarle a Malfoy se acercó a la puerta que se encontraba bloqueada por el joven quien ni se inmuto en la cercanía de la castaña para salir de la habitación; al Hermione no obtener permiso por parte del joven paso por un espacio sobrante muy pequeño que quedaba libre en la puerta generando un empujón en el rubio que posaba acto seguido este enseguida le cogió la muñeca a la joven y la acerco a él; ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo sus respiraciones, desafiándose con la mirada, ella jamás había sentido tanto miedo de Malfoy, nunca se había dejado insultar y mucho menos sentirse menos por las palabras y los insultos del rubio; pero esa mirada le genero temor, un temor que le invadió el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, una sensación de angustia que la presión que el rubio ejercía sobre su muñeca con su mano paso totalmente desapercibida, hasta que se armó de valor y saco su varita con la mano que le quedaba libre y apunto a su oponente colocándole la varita en el cuello.

· Malfoy te juro que si no me suelta lo vas a lamentar - pronuncio la joven mientras cada vez le clavaba más la varita en la garganta; sin que la castaña se diera cuenta que el joven tenía su varita en mano dispuesto a iniciar un duelo con la joven; pocos minutos después de esto hechizos y encantamientos volaban a través de toda la sala común.

De un momento a otro quedaron ambos paralizados, ninguno era capaz de moverse ni de pronunciar una palabra, ambos estaban extrañados pues no entendían que había ocurrido; observaron la sala común de la torre de premios anuales y se dieron cuenta de que en toda la entrada de esta estaba parada la directora Minerva McGonagall con una expresión facial que denotaba enfado.

En otro lugar del castillo, específicamente afuera a la sala común de Griffindor se encontraba una pelinegra junto con un joven discutiendo; la joven solo caminaba de un lado a otro y le hacía pucheros a su amigo sin resultado alguno.

\- Por favor Theo; yo no puedo dormir en ese lugar; déjame quedarme contigo durante estos seis meses - suplico la joven mientras tomaba a su amigo por los hombros - de paso ya mis pertenencias están ahí, puedes decirle a tu amiguita Granger que las saque; no pretendo compartir cuarto con ningún Griffindor, esta idea es ridícula.

· Pansy, no puede ser tan malo; además no eres la única que ha sido reasignada a Griffindor; ahí estará la mayor de las Greengrass y Buldstrode - le dijo Nott buscando manera de convencer a su amiga.

· Tu muy bien sabes que ellas no me agradan - contesto Parkinson - Daphne y Millicent no son buena compañía, me cansan , siempre están hablando de cosas inútiles y no saben si quiera como tomar la varita, todavía no sé cómo llegaron al 7mo año con nosotros.

· Vamos Pansy - dijo Nott mientras tomaba a la joven por la muñeca y la arrastraba hasta su nueva sala común - Ahí viene la menor de las Weasley; le diré que te ayude a encontrar tu habitación y a instalarte.

· Con la minicomadreja ni loca - grito dramáticamente Pansy a Nott jalándolo en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía ; rápidamente Nott llamo a Weasley quien quedo extrañada por tal acto, sabía que él no era como las tras serpientes y había cruzado pocas palabras con él durante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts más nunca se imaginó que el joven le hablara una vez comenzadas las clases, ella al escuchar su llamado la dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los dos Slytherins.

· Hola Nott ; Parkinson - asintió en forma de saludo y con cara de interrogación.

· Veras, por el proyecto de reconciliacion Pansy a quedado reasignada a Grinffindor; sus pertenencias ya están en la habitación que le fue asignada, pero ella no quiere entrar sabrás las razones - explico el muchacho mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca - Sera que puedes ayudar a Pansy a instalarse si no es mucho pedir

· Yo no necesito que nadie me ayude Theodore - le recrimino la pelinegra a su amigo; mientras se soltaba del agarre de este y se fue en otra dirección.

· Por favor - le pidió suplicante el joven a la pelirroja amiga de su amiga castaña. - sé que no se llevan bien, y que en Griffindor seguro muchos la detestan por tratar de entregar a Harry, pero ponte en su lugar.

· Si Nott, tranquilo - Le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa sincera - no debe ser fácil, tratare de ponerla al corriente e integrarla pero si se escapa cada vez que lo intente no respondo

· Gracias Weasley - Respondió Nott con una sonrisa.

· Dime Ginny - fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja para dirigirse a su sala común, y después de esto el joven con quien hablaba decidió ir camino a su sala común a buscar los libros que necesitaría para su primera clase del día


	4. Entendiendo de amistades

La advertencia de Mcgonagal a los premios anuales fue contundente y ellos se dieron cuenta, ella no era Dumbledore , tras aquel regaño que recibieron en sus sala comun los dos premios anuales, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para buscar loslibros de sus siguiente clase, al salir ambos de la habitacion y ver que llevaban entre los brazos se dieron cuenta que tenian la misma clase, situacion que no los alegraba para nada. El dia paso lentamente, muchos alumnos estaban agotados,sobre todo los profesores quienes se dieron cuenta al final del dia que por alguna razon que muchos dirian destino todas las clases Slytherin las veia con Gryffindor, ellos no se soportaban y lo evidenciaron claramente y a pesar que muchas alumnas de la casa del leon se encontraban en Slytherin y viceversa las riñas seguian.

Las personas iban llegando lentamente al gran comedor para la cena, entre ellas Pansy Parkinson quien muy a su pesar sabia que tenia como obligacion sentarse en la mesa de sus letales enemigos, al entrar vislumbro aquel gran comedor y se dio cuenta de que todo se veia totalmente confuso al ver a alumnos de unas casas sentados en las mesas de sus nuevas casa, eso iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza en su pensar. Al verse de pie sin hacer nada intento dar media vuelta para irse a cualquier lugar con tal de no pasar una bochornosa situacion buscando con quien sentarse en su nueva mesa, sin embargo su intencion se vio interrumpida cuando la menor de los Weasley la tomo de la mano y la jalo mientras ella caminaba hacia su mesa, antes de llegar al sitio ella se voltio para dirigirse a Pansy.

\- No lo compliques, no te dire que eres mi mejor amiga pero estaras aca 6 meses y no puedes estar sola como un ente sin objetivo alguno en la vida – le dijo la joven pelirroja con las cejas fruncidas para luego suavizar su expresion – te ofrezco mi amistad, tal vez para ti no sea lo mejor que te puedan ofrecer pero deberias darnos una oportunidad, no somos tan insoportables como a veces parecemos.

Pansy ante aquello, quedo atonita, no supo que responderle solo veia a la pelirroja que tenia una sonrisa en la cara y pensaba que podia ser que la hermana de la comdreja tuviera algo de razon, serian unos largos seis meses por lo que debia al menos tratar de no amargarse la vida e intentar por lo menos tener alguien con quien sentarse en el comedor que no fueran Draco y Theodor, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, y era la misma voz de la propuesta, ella solo sonrio y asintio. Acto seguido Ginny se sento y les presento como nueva amiga a su hermano y su novio, aquellos ante eso solo saludaron y siguieron comiendo, la pelirroja pateo a Harry y le hizo señas de que fuera cortes ante dicha acusacion por parte de Ginny el inmediatamente paro de comer para intentar armar una conversacion en la que Pansy interviniera y el momento no fuera tan incomoda para ella, sin embargo ella no era muy abierta, se limitaba a responder preguntas directas, sin embargo Ginny pensaba que era un avance.

Al otro lado del comedor se encontraban dos rubios charlando como normalmente lo hacian durante la cena, hasta que uno de ellos giro el curso que llevaba la conversacion con una pregunta que al otro no le agrado. – ¿ Donde esta Hermione, la has visto? – Pregunto Theodore a Draco buscandola alrededor del gran comedor, dicho esto el premio anual de Slytherin bromeo sobre el paradero de la castaña, burlandose de su muy probable inasistencia a la cena por estar devorando libros en la biblioteca, ante tal burla su amigo lo mira con desaporobacion y le dijo que el no la entendia acto seguido se levanto con un plato de comida dispuesto a buscar a Hermione y darle la cena, pues el mas que nadie sabia que la joven no estaba pasando la mejor situacion despues de la noticia que obtuvo a cerca de sus padres durante el verano, sabia que se sumaba a la soledad de los recuerdos y ahora mas que nunca buscaba refugio en los libros, la familia Weasley, Harry, Narcisa y el, habian estado preocupados por la salud de ella, pues en esos dias su apetito no era el adecuado y casi no probaba vocado.

Draco instantaneamente al ver la reaccion de su amigo, dejo su cena y lo siguio, no era que fuera gran admirador de Hermione, pero no se quedaria solo cenando porque su amigo decidio buscar a quien el consideraba como la alumna mas fastidiosa de todo Hogwarts, Granger, recorrieron varios pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde no la encontraron, todo el trayecto de busqueda Theodore estuvo con cara de preocupacion y Malfoy solo lo observaba pero no entendia su angustia solo se preguntaba si es que su amigo tenia con cierta castaña una relacion mas que amistosa, con tal idea en la cabeza rondandole varias veces decidio preguntarle a Nott a lo que el simplemente lo miro y le respondio que dejara de ser impertinente que eran nada mas amigos, con aquella respuesta el premio anual quedo mas confundido aun, se dio cuenta que la amistad que su amigo tenia con una de las personas que mas detestaba en el mundo entero era una amistadverdadera, asi como la que tenia con el y con Pansy.

Tras buscarla por todo el colegio el ultimo lugar al que decidieron ir fue a la sala comun, opcion que dejaron de ultima ya que no pensaban que ella decidiera aislarse ahí compartiendo la torre con Malfoy. Llegaron al imponente retrato de Morgana, Malfoy la saludo y acto seguido le presento a Theodore pidiendole que a el lo dejara pasar siempre, que el conocera la contraseña de entrada pero que no le restringiera el paso, dicho aquello Morgana miro a ambos jovenes asintio y le dio paso a la sala comun de premios anuales.

Theodore entro despues que su amigo, y este le indico donde quedaba la habitacion de Hermione, este dejo el plato que le habia traido a la castaña en una mesa que tenia objetivo de comedor en aquella sala y se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion de la castaña, toco la pueta un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, por lo cual decidio entrar. Inmediatamente que giro la perilla de la puerta escucho un grito – Malfoy, ni se te ocurra entrar a mi habitacion – inmediatamente contesto – Soy yo Hermione – despues de esa indicacion abrio la puerta y se asomo con los ojos cerrados preguntandole a la joven si estaba con vestimenta adecuada para visitas, Hermione con tal comentario se caracajeo, permitiendo que el rubio entrara a la habitacion y se riera junto a ella.

\- Estuve esperandote en la cena – le dijo ya cuando pudo controlar sus risas- Te trajimos algo de comer, supusimos que podrias tener hambre.

\- Gracias Theo, pero… ¿ a que te refieres con trajimos? – pregunto la joven buscando con la mirada en el closet un abrigo para colorcarse – ¿acaso Harry y Ron tambien estan aca?

\- No, fue Draco el me dejo pasar, me acompaño a buscarte por los posibles lugares en los que podias econtrarte en el pasillo – dijo este mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de la joven – como crees que habria entrado si Ron y Harry hubieran estado conmigo, algo totalmente imposible, conozco a Draco, tampoco hay que exigirle tanto – inmediatamente ambos se carcajearon y al mismo tiempo salian de la habitacion a la sala comun para que hermione cenara algo.

Hermione agradecio mentalmente que mientras comia, Malfoy no se aparecio en la sala comun, de haber sido asi habria estropeado el buen ambeinte que ella y Theodore tenian, con el paso de las horas, el joven se despidio de Draco en su habitacion y de Hermione escusandose que debia ir a hacer las rondas que le correspondian como prefecto en lo que el se fue la estancia quedo totalmente silenciosa, ella penso que con la presencia de Malfoy la sala seria ruidosa, pero estaba muy equivocada, no habia alguien que apreciara el silencio tanto como lo hacia su compañero de torre.

Se dispuso a leer unos cuantos capitulos de uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la torre en uno de los muebles de la sala comun antes de irse a su habitacion para dormir, pasadas unas cuantas horas ya era bastante tarde y ella seguia leyendo el mismo libro de hace unas cuantas horas atrás cuando siente unos pasos bajando por las escaleras de madera de la torre y de un momento a otro aparecio el rubio un tanto despeinado y con solo el pantalon de la pijama de seda negra que hacia resaltar la blancura de su piel. El joven ni se percato de la presencia en la sala comun de su compañera hasta que con un vaso de agua se volteo y vio unas piernas cruzadas que se mostraban desde uno de los posabrazos de uno de los sofas. Como el conocia como irritar y sentir incomoda a la castaña se dirigio hacia donde los sofas y sillones de la sala comun estaban dispuestos con el fin de tomar asiento.

Se dio cuenta que sus planes fallaron cuando observo a la castaña desde esa perspectiva, jamas la imagino capaz de tener o ponerse ropa tan desabrigada pues el short que la joven portaba dejaba muy poco de sus piernas a la imaginacion, se descoloco, solo veia sentado desde aquel sillon con el vaso de agua a aquella mujer que tenia enfrente de manera atonita. La castaña cerro el libro y se dispuso a sentarse de manera adecuada en el sofa.

\- ¿No podias dormir o fue solo sed? – de tal manera decidio Hermione de dirigirle la palabra, no creia que la indiferencia ante la presencia del rubio fuera lo mejor despues de que acompaño a Theodore por todo el castillo en su busqueda. Despues de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incomodo ella decidio decirle – esta bien Malfoy, entiendo que no quieras hablar con la insufrible y sabelotodo Granger, que tengas buena noche.

\- Granger, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – su voz resono al ver como la joven se levantaba del sillos y estaba dispuesta a retirarse a su habitacion – no podia dormir bien, eso era todo, si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, solo no me fastidies.

Hermione al escuchar su usual voz le busco la mirada y vio aquellos ojos grises que siempre veia fijamente cuando discutian sin embargo no tenian la misma chispa, se sento nuevamente y se quedaron ambos en silencio, ella con el libro sobre las piernas y el con el vaso entre las manos.

Los minutos y las horas pasaron y ellos solamente estaban ahí cada uno sentado en silencio, era la primera vez que estaban en un sitio juntos sin insultos y discusiones, hasta que se rindieron al sueño y quedaron profundamente dormidos sin pensar como seria el trato entre ellos despues de aquella noche que ambos no querian olvidar.


	5. Entre ira, licores y angustias

Un rayo de sol radiante se dio paso entre las cortinas de las ventanas de la torre de premios anuales e impacto directamente en la cara del rubio que se encontraba medio torcido dormido en el sillo, se desperto inmediatamente el rayo de sol choco con su cara, rapidamente se desperezo y se restrego con las mano los ojos, y la vio dormida en aquel sofa abrazando al libro como si fuera un peluche y se le escapo una sonrisa, vio la hora y aun era algo temprano, asi que decidio adelantarse a la joven para tomar un buen baño de burbujas pero en ese instante una sonrisa ladeada aparecio en su rostro, solo significaba una cosa, tenia planeado algo que le daria algo de diversion, antes de dirigirse a la ducha entro silenciosamente a la habitacion de su compañera y busco todos los uniformes de la joven, como era posible que en la sala comun si usara semejantes prendas de vestir pero usaba uniformes tan grandes para ella en el dia, asi que decidido a hacerle una pequeña jugarreta a la castaña, encogio los uniformes unas tres tallas, ya estaba deseando ver la cara de la castaña cuando se pusiera sus uniformes, los coloco en el mismo lugar donde los encontro, al momento de retirarse vio que la castaña tenia en su mesa de noche una foto de sus padres junto a ella todos lucian sonrientes, se notaba que la querian, la dejo en la cama y salio pensando en que promto recibiria una carta de Azkaban sobre la sentencia de su padre y se dirigio a su habitacion con el fin de arreglarse para salir.

Pasos alejandose la despertaron, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se habia despertado muy tarde, y claro, como si fuera poco, su muy poco agradable compañero la iba a despertar, que podia ella esperar de un Malfoy, rapidamente se dio una ducha y fue a su habitacion vio que la foto que tenia de sus padres estaba sobre su cama, le extraño pues siempre la dejaba en su mesa de noche, la tomo y la coloco en su sitio entristeciendose al recordar la fecha, Hace una año le borro la memoria a sus padres, con pesadez se vistio con los uniformes sin percatarse del aquel gran cambio pues la joven tomo sus libro y algunas plumas y corrio a la primera clase, al entrar noto las miradas masculinas en ella, hasta que se vio e intento cubrirse un poco con la capa que llevaba entre manos, Harry y Ron al verla quedaron atonitos, ya la habian visto en sus habituales pijamas pero verla con el uniforme de aquella manera los desencajo, no creyeron a Hermione capaz de vestirse con un uniforme que dejara a la imaginacion tan poco de su cuerpo, inmediatamente Harry tomo su capa y se la brindo para que se tapara un poco mas y al mismo tiempo mandaba a callar a sus compañeros quienes chiflaban y le decian algunas cosas inapropiadas a la castaña.

Esta antes de tomar asiento agrando su uniforme dejandolo como era anteriormente y busco a la mente maestra de aquella jugarreta con la mirada a traves del salon, estaba sentado muy serio y concentrado en un pergamino que tenia en su mesa. Al acabar la clase de encantamientos Hermione salio del salon hecha una furia mientras Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente con el porte que lo caracterizaba por el pasillo hasta que la joven lo alcanzo y se le planto de frente

\- ¿Quién demonios, Malfoy, Te crees tu para entrar a mi habitacion y tocar mis cosas? – le grito Hermione con la varita en mano mientras Harry y Ron lo apuntaban con las suyas directamente a la cara. – no quiero que entres a mi habitacion mas nunca en tu miserable vida, si compartimos sala comun es por obligacion no por gusto y si quieres hacer jugarretas mejor hacelas a los estupidos con siempre andas. Es la ultima vez que te dirijo la palabra Malfoy y es para decirte que me dejes en paz.

La reaccion de la joven junto con su mal humor creciente desde el desayuno fueron los detonantes para que el veneno de la boca de la serpiente saliera, Malfoy en seguida la tomo de un brazo y la acerco lo mas que pudo para susurrarle en el oido y que solo ella escuchara – Me importa nada lo que pienses y quieras hacer, puedes gritar, llorar, o ignorarme pero me vuelves a hacer una escenita de estas sangre sucia y te juro que ahí si vas a desear no haberme conocido ni a mi y a mi miserable vida – cada palabra la arrastraba y la enfatizaba mientras la presion con la que la tomaba del brazo se hacia mayor – y acuerdate que tu no eres nadie que valga mi tiempo, pero si me tengo que ocupar de ti porque estas estorbando mas de lo habitual, me tendre que ocupar de resolver ese asunto. – dicho esto la solto y con un hechizo silencioso arrojo al suelo a los amigos de la castaña quienes lo apuntaban, acto seguido, siguio su camino junto a Pansy, sin embargo esta estaba pensando dejarlo solo, pues ella mas que nadie sabia que no era bueno estar con Draco cuando estaba de mal humor.

Esos dias eran dificiles para todos, se entendia que el ambiente estuviese algo pesado, Ron se ausenteba mas de lo normal, esa mañana despues de la discusion entre Hermione y Malfoy, falto a las siguientes clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, la razon de su aislamiento, la muerte de su hermano, Pansy con los pocos dias que llevaba compratiendo tiempo con el grupo de amigos de Ginny se dio cuenta de los problemas que ellos pasaban, y muy en el fondo ella se sentia responsable de aquello.

Ese medio dia en el almuerzo se sento junto con Ginny y Harry quienes la vieron y la saludaron amistosamente, ella con una sonrisa silenciosa y precavida respondio, pues por mas que aceptara la propuesta de la menor de los Weasley no era capaz de abrirse a ellos tan rapidamente, sin embargo ese dia ella fue la primera en iniciar la conversacion y preguntarle a Harry como estaba despues de aquel golpe propiciado por el hechizo enviado a el por Malfoy, el rapidamente contesto que no habia sido nada mayor, sin embargo le aclaro a Pansy que su amigo del alma era un cretino inhumano por la forma en la que se dirigia a ciertas personas por no mencionar puntualmente a Hermione, Pansy se disculpo con el por lo sucedido con su amigo y le pidio compresion, no todos los dias llegaban cartas de Azkaban redirigidas por el ministerio a Hogwarts, eso para ellos solo significaba una cosa, sin embargo aquello no lo sabian los Gryffindor. Siguieron almorzando tranquilamente y a los minutos aparecio Ron en el comedor se sento junto a su amigo y su hermano ignorando completamente a Pansy , quien no le presto la mas minima atencion acto seguido termino su almuerso y se despidio educadamente dejando la mesa y buscando la salida del gran comedor, iria en busca de Theodore, probablemente el sabria que hacer con respecto a Draco.

Espero fuera de la sala comun de Slytherin unos 20 minutos hasta que uno de los pequeños salio y ella le exigio que buscara a su amigo y que le dijeran la contraseña de la sala comun. El niño asustadiso inmediatamente cumplio la orden y en un instante salio con Theodore Nott, quien llevaba su corbata mal amarrada y la capa en sus brazos.

\- ¿Has visto a Draco? – Inquirio la semental pelinegra con cara de angustia a su amigo – Llego la carta.

\- Ire a buscarlo a su habitacion antes de que cometa una locura como siempre – rapidamente se despidio de Pansy con un beso en la mejilla y tomo rumbo hacia la torre de premios anuales. Saludo a Morgana y le dijo la contraseña, esta le permitio el paso al interior de la torre, ingreso y todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta que un ruido estepritoso se hizo presente, eso le decia que Draco estaba ahí, atrabezo la sala comun y llego a las finas escaleras de madera en las que subia de a dos peldaños hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion de quine buscaba, solo escuchaba bufidos, maldiciones y gritos de ira que traspasaban las paredes, entro a la habitacion y ahí lo vio, hecho trizas, el porte que habitualmente tenia se habia derrumbado, la compostura que lo caracterizaba no dejo ni un solo rasto en el, despeinado, con los ojos vidriosos, vidrios rotos por doquier y un extraño olor a licor que invadia toda la habitacion, el habia estado bebiendo toda la mañana, y Theodore Nott lo supo. Inmediatamente se acerco a su amigo y le quito la botella de Whisky de fuego que sostenia en una de sus manos.

Luego de unos minutos Draco volteo a ver a su amigo y le dijo con voz entrecortada - llego la carta, le daran el beso del dementor la semana que viene – junto sus manos y temblorosas – se que no deberia llorar por el y por todo lo que nos hizo pasar, era cruel no lo niego, pero es mi padre, mi madre quedara sola, ella lo ama.- Despues de esto una escurridiza lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos y Theodore lo abrazo sin esperar que el dijera algo mas, el mas que nadie sabia que era vivir lo ellos vivieron y ante ese abrazo Draco Malfoy sintio apoyo y comprension, cosas que no estaba muy acostubrado a sentir, tras eso se separaron y Theodore con una gran sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa de picaro que solo el sabia hacer se dirige a su amigo diciendo – Eh Malfoy, que no te vean asi por el colegio, perderas tu famita – dicho esto se carcajeo y junto a el su amigo que lo vio con cara de pocos amigos por la burla hacia el.

En Malfoy Manor, se encontraba una elegante mujer, sentada en una de los costosos sillones donde tomaba el te cada mañana, cuando uno de los elfos domesticos le llevo una carta de correspondencia, ella sabia de que se trataba, inmediatamente tomo la carta con sus finos y delgados dedos blancos, y le dio las gracias cortesmente al elfo domestico, esta la vio , sentia como ese pergamino le arrancaba un sentimiento en lo mas profundo de su corazon, la abrio delicadamente y leyo la fina caligrafia y la tinta negra que se plasmaba en el pergamino, leyo cuidadosamente y se levanto para dirigirse a lo que era el estudio de su marido, con el fin de dejar esa carta en el escritorio. Imaginaba que su hijo habria recibido una carta igual, y vio el retrato que llacia en una de las paredes de la estancia, no se veian felices, solo imponian temor y algo de respeto, y dirigio la mirada a la parte del retrato donde se encontraba su hijo, y lo vio, un pequeño rubio con expresion de superioridad pero en sus grises ojos se veia esa chispa de humanidad, la humanidad que ella trataba de mantener en su hijo y aquella que su esposo siempre le insitaba a reprimir, suspiro fuertemente y decidio que las cosas cambiarian.

Tras aquel pensamiento, la mijer tomo polvos flu y se adentro en la chimenea del estudio, para dirigirse a su proximos destino. La Madriguera.


	6. Quien dijo que las serpientes son feas?

Se preguntaba como estaria su madrina tras aquella noticia, Narcisa siempre fue como una tia para ella y se ocupo de ella despues de la muerte de sus padres durante la batalla final, Lucius no habia sido el mejor esposo o padre pero siempre la recibio a ella con lo brazos abiertos en su casa como una integrante mas de la familia, incluso un tiempo estuvo a favor de que Draco y ella salieran y contrajeran matrimonio en lo que tuvieran la edad suficiente para hacerlo, sin embargo por mas intentos por parte de los padres de Pansy y de Lucius Malfoy, jamas consiguieron su objetivo, por mas que Pansy si estuvo un largo periodo de su adolescencia algo atraida por su amigo, pero el nunca mostro interes en la pelinegra para mas que una amistad, a pesar de que ella se convirtio en una joven hermosa con un cuerpo de envidia; ella despues entendio que lo que sentia por el joven no era mas que un capricho y poco a poco fue callendo en las redes de su verdadero primer amor que fue Blaise Zabinni, sin embargo no se habia formalisado aquella relacion, solo ellos cargaban ese secreto y uno se lo llevo a la tumba, a pesar de que muchas veces, Draco y Theo consideraban a Pansy una joven sin sentimientos y dura de roer, ellos sabian que muy en el fondo aquella joven era fragil solo que por su crianza no era apropiado demostrarlo. Mientras aquella pelinegra caminaba entre los pasillos del colegio, pensaba todo sobre lo que habia pasado en su vida el ultimo año hasta que llego al final del pasillo y se encontro con parte de los jardines del colegio y a lo lejos observo a un joven que volaba velozmente en su escoba, veia como el viento impactaba su cara y despeinaba su cabello y ahí se sento solo a observar, de un momento a otro aquel joven unos años mayor que ella baja de la escoba y empezo a caminar en direccion al pasillo cuando noto la presencia de Parkinson.

\- ¿Parkinson, no deberias estar en alguna clase? – ella jamas habia escuchado su voz, se acordaba de el cuando jugaba para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryfindor, se veia claramente mucho mayor a como lo recordaba, sus rasgos de niño habian sufrido un cambio drastico, sus facciones eran mas fuertes, su nariz mas pronunciada, tenia unas cuantas ojeras y estaba mucho mas fornido que cuando estaba en el colegio.

\- Veo que has cambiado mucho, eras el capitan del equipo de Gryffindor de hace 5 años, ¿no? – respondio ella, levantandose del pasto donde se encontraba sentada y limpiando un poco su capa - ¿quién eres para preguntarme si debo o no estar en clase, esa respuesta no creo que te incumba? – ante tal respuesta aquel joven abrio los ojos como plato, el conocia como eran los Slytherins, estudio en ese mismo colegio y era de la casa rival, mas no se imagino que esta joven con tal rectitud y elegancia le dijera que era un entrometido.

\- Me presento porque creo que usted no me conoce señorita, soy Oliver Wood – dijo el retirando de su mano derecha uno de sus guantes para ofrecerle la mano a Pansy – soy el nuevo profesor de vuelo, asi que creo que si es de mi incumbencia su inasistencia a su respectiva clase, por favor dejeme escoltarla hasta su salon.

Dicho esto la joven hizo cara de pocos amigos y sin contestarle comenzo rumbo hacia otro sitio aquel joven profesor la vio fijamente de espalda y la detallo desde los pies hasta la cabeza mientras se alejaba con cada paso que era dado con firmeza y con un contoneo de caderas sincornizado con el movimiento de su larga y negra cabellera.

Theodore estaba en la biblioteca sentado en una de las mesas del fondo junto con unos libros, la misma mesa donde Hermione solia sentarse a estudiar, realmente la parecia un poco raro que la castaña no estuviese en ese lugar en ese preciso momento sin embargo no calvilo mucho en eso y siguio adelantando algunos de los deberes. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que reacciono con un salto al sonido de una de las sillas de la mesa donde estaba, levanto la vista y se quedo viendo a aquella joven , que a pesar de jamas haberle dirigido ni una sola palabra conocia varias de las historias de ella, pues estaba nada mas y nada menos que frente a la famosa Lunatica Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood, al ver la reaccion del jover Slytherin generada por ella se rio sutilmente y se disculpo, Theodore solo la veia con cara de extrañado, restandole importancia a su presencia el siguio leyendo su libro. Lo veia fijamente con esos dulces e inocentes ojos azules, el sentia la mirada mas intentaba no ponerle atencion y asi paso la primera hora despues de que ella se sentara al cambiar de libro el joven se levanto de la silla y ella lo siguio. Lo detallaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza, y de un moemnto a otro Theodore Nott se volteo algo exasperado y se le quedo viedo con cara de pocos amigos, pues por muy gentil y correcto que el fuera esa niña le estaba sacando un poco de quicio. Ella inmediatamente le regalo su mejor sonrisa y el joven quedo aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba. – Lovegood, ¿ se puede saber que estas haciendo? – le pregunto mientras tomaba direccion hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba anteriormente. Ella respondio con otra pregunta cosa que no le agrado mucho a Nott - ¿Sabes quien soy? He estado observandote desde que llegamos, me pareces simpatico. – dicho esto la joven dejo escapar una risita de su boca y se sento nuevamente con el joven – soy Luna Lovegood, encantada de conocerte.

\- Theodore Nott – levanto la vista de su libro y la vio sentada tan calmada y natural en aquella mesa junto a el que simplemente dejo de sentirse incomodo por la presencia de la joven – un placer conocerte formalmente.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, ya estaba siendo la hora de que Theodore dejara la biblioteca y se encaminara al gran comedor con el fin de cenar, dicho esto se levanto ordeno los libros y se despidio muy cortesmente de Luna, sin embargo esta insistio en acompañarloa hasta el gran comedor ya que era el mismo rumbo de ella, todo el trallecto el joven se sorprendia cada vez mas de aquella rubia, no paraba de hablar de criaturas de las que el jamas habia escuchado o leido, caminaba de espalda y a veces daba pequeños saltos, inspiraba ternura e inocencia y eso alegraba y tranquilizaba un poco a Theodore. Al llegar al gran comedor se despidieron y cada uno se fue hacia su mesa.

Theodore se sento junto a Hermione quien se encontraba sentada con un plato de comida hacia un lado, esta lo saludo y mientras comian hablaban de una y otra cosa, Hermione se arremango ambas mangas por encima del codo mostrando partes de sus brazos, seguidamente de esta accion por parte de la castaña el noto una mancha morada alrededor de uno de sus brazos, claramente era un moreton de alguien que la habia cogido muy duro, y tenia algo de idea de quien pudo haber sido el unico que en un ataque de ira e histeria hiciera eso y mas contra Hermione, se hizo el desentendido y no le pregunto en lo absoluto sobre la lesion purpurea que tenia la castaña, terminaron de cenar y ambos se dirigieron a la sala comun de premios anuales charlando calidamente.

Esa noche en la Madriguera se encontraban Percy, George , Arthur y Molly Weasley, todos cenaban placidamente la exuberante comida que la señora Weasley preparaba a diario cuando desde la sala un estrepitoso sonido y unas llamas verdes relucieron el comedor haciedo que los pelirrojos se extrañaran, pues no esperaban visita alguna, se levantaron de sus sillas y corrieron a inspeccionar que habia sucedido para darse cuenta que Molly tenia una grata pero inesperada visita, Narcisa Malfoy posaba elegantemente cerca de la chimenea viendo los retratos familiares tan comunes en aquella habitacion.

\- Señora Malfoy , ¿cómo esta? ; que grata sorpresa – Inmediatamente se dirigio hacia ella la madre de los pelirrojos, quien con una seña con su mirada indico a sus hijos y a su marido a saludar cordialmente a la recien llegada invitada.

\- Molly, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Narcisa, no es necesario esos formalismos entre tu y yo despues de todo lo que pasamos durante y despues de la guerra – Sonrio Narcisa acercandose a su interlocutora quien unicamente sonreia cordialmente – Querida, espero no importunar pero eres la unica persona que considero actualmente mi amiga, se que tu esposo y algunos de tus hijos me tienen recelo pero necesito tu apoyo en este momento. – Mientras Narcisa le explicaba a a la unica persona que consideraba como una amiga se le iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta que no permitia que su voz sonara firme como siempre, esta vez se notaba en su voz fragilidad y tristeza. La señora Weasley preparo un te y se lo ofrecio y le brindo apoyo a aquella mujer que habia salvado la vida de Harry a quien ella consideraba un hijo mas, a la mujer que dejo a un lado los prejucios de sangre y acciono según sus principios morales, aquella quien reguardo a su hija menor en plena batalla final cuando su hermana intento herirla y la que no se interpuso en la justicia entre una madre protectora y la agresora desquiciada que tanto daño habia ocasionado a tantas familias en el mundo magico.

Quien pensaria que mientras un miembro de la aristocratica familia era consolado otro estaba en completa soledad en su sala comun mucho mas tranquilo que horas antes, se encontraba sentado en el sillon habitual con su pijama de seda negra y con un libro entre manos, su aspecto mostraba calma, respiraba suavemente y en aquella sala comun solo reinaba la tranquilidad. Siguio leyendo y no presto atencion a los pasos que indicaban que alguine entraba, estaba decidido a ignorar a su compañera de torre, realmente despues del incidente de la mañana quedo sin muchas ganas de verla, hablarle o molestarle en su defecto. La joven castaña aparecio y lo vio sentado tan tranquilo que dudaba que Malfoy se volteara a saludar o lo mas normal a insultarla , mientras atravesaba la sala comun iba fijamente viendo como la marca que la ira desatada del rubio dejo opacaba la marca que su tia le habia dejado de por vida y aquella que le recordaba las tragedias de la guerra.

Nott ingreso y se sento a hacerle compañía a su amigo un rato sin embargo este le prestaba la mas minima atencion hasta que uno de ellos rompio el silencio – se que no es el mejor momento para recriminarte nada Draco – comenzo a decirle Theodore a su compañía – pero creo que te excediste un poco con Hermione esta mañana, tiene el brazo bastante marcado y se que aunque te desagrade y no te lleves bien con ella tu no lastimas a una mujer en lo mas minimo, las cosas entre ella y tu tienen que mejorar, conviviran todo un año como premios anuales en la misma torre, no pueden vivir como perros y gatos, deberias conocerla y sabes que no te lo diria si no valiera la pena. – dicho eso Theodore le palmeo la espalda a su amigo como forma de despedida y se dirigio a la salida de la torre sin antes decir una ultima oracion – creo que le debes una disculpa.- dicho eso el joven rubio salio de aquella torre rumbo a su habitacion con las manos en los bolsillos y pasos lentos, pensando en alguna de las criaturas nocturnas invisibles de las que tanto hablo Luna en su trayecto de la biblioteca hasta el gran comedor y con ese pensamiento llego a su sala comun.


	7. Unos llegan y otro se va

Los dias pasaron como usualmente despues de la discusión entre Hermione y Draco, no existian el uno para el otro, por las mañanas muy pocas veces se encontraban en la sala comun para salir rumbo al gran comedor en el desayuno, simplemente eran dos desconocidos, en las clases Hermione participaba como normalmente lo hacia, sin embargo fue ese dia recordo que todos los puntos ganados eran dirigidos para Slytherin por lo que se propuso no seguir regalandoles puntos. En el almuerzo ambos se sentaban junto con Theodore, sin embargo no cruzaban ni palabras y mucho menos se miraban entre ellos.

Ese dia no fue diferente, ambos salieron de la sala comun sin cruzar miradas con la diferencia de que cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, Hermione Granger caminaba directamente hacia el Gran comedor, mientras que su compañero de torre tomo otros pasillos, la castaña realmente ni se percato hasta que llego al comedor en donde se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor a saludar a sus amigos y por educacion a Parkinson que habia desarrollado cierta amistad con sus amigos y conversar con ellos unos minutos como rutinariamente lo hacia hasta que veia entrar a Theodore al Gran Comedor y se disponia a desayunar con el, se dio cuenta que al sentarse junto a su mas reciente amigo la presencia de Malfoy no era un estorbo debido a que no se encontraba sentado junto a ellos, levanto la vista de su plato y lo busco a lo largo de la mesa, teniendo una no muy grata sorpresa, sus dos monigotes habian llegado, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, Crabbe y Goyle ya habian sido juzgados y al parecer les otorgaron libertad. Crabbe volteó al sentir la mirada de la joven fija en ellos, al voltear dejo visible una gran quemadura en su cara, secuela generada por el fuego demoniaco que habia convocado el año pasado en la sala de los menesteres y no puedo controlar. A pesar que ellos y Malfoy fueron salvados del fuego por Harry, Ron y Hermione el unico afectado por el fuego fisicamente fue el, tenia practicamente la mitad de la cara totalmente desfigurada por el efecto de aquellas llamas, ante aquel aspceto de Crabbe y la mirada inquisidora de Goyle la premio anual fijo su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Harry y Ron, al verlos se dio cuenta de que ellos ya se habian percatado de la presencia de aquellos dos haciendole entender a Hermione que luego hablarian del tema.

Al terminar el desayuno cada estudiante se dedico a hacer distintas cosas, algunos deberes, otros simplemente aprovechaban las ultimas semanas del verano tomando el sol en los terrenos del castillo cerca del lago, otros en sus respectivas salas comunes teniendo entretenidas charlas con sus compañeros; tres alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la torre de premios anuales, un pelirrojo despeinado con la cara mas roja de lo normal , uno con anteojos que no permitian notar su mirada de inconformidad y por ultimo, una castaña que sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras hablaba y culpaba al ministerio por la liberacion de Crabbe y Goyle, y sobre todo por permitir su regreso al colegio.

\- Tenemos que comunicarnos con algun miembro de la orden que asistiera a los juicios, no es posible que les dieran libertad – Hablaba Harry mientras caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de la habitacion de su amiga – No es que Malfoy, Nott y Parkinson sean santos de mi devocion, pero es mas justificable su libertad a la de estos dos, ni siquiera al final de la guerra lucharon en contra de Voldemort y ahora estan aca en el colegio como si nada huebiese pasado, no lo voy a permitir.

\- Yo ire a buscar a mis hermanos a ver si aun siguen en el colegio, van a la Madriguera hoy, probablemente ellos se enteren de algo alla que no nos han mencionado los de la orden – dijo Ron mientras la razon nuevamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo y el tono rojizo que reinaba en su cara se iba disfuminando – si no los encuentro, ire a la lechuceria, ya saben donde buscarme, nos vemos en la sala comun.

\- Ron – lo detuvo Hermione viendolo con cara de pocos amigos mientras señalaba los colores de su uniforme – acuerdate que desgraciadamente sigo en esta casa, tengo prohibido el acceso a la sala de Gryffindor, tiene que ser en otro lugar.

Dicho eso los tres empezaron a pensar en lugares para encontrarse y hablar sobre el tema con suma discresion y con el fin de evitar otra pelea con el rubio, Hermione decidio no reunirse con ellos en la habitacion sin saber que el rubio no estaria por unos dias en el lugar.

En Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy caminaba sobre el impecable y brillante piso de marmol del recibidor de la mansion, hace unos pocos minutos habia llegado desde el colegio, tenia un permiso especial otorgado por la Directora para ausentarse por unos dias a las clases y estar con su madre durante aquella situacion familiar; observo alrededor y vio que nada habia cambiado en aquella casa desde la ultima vez que habia estado, los cuadros de sus ancestros perfectamente despolvoreados, las reliquias familiares pulidas y brilladas. Se adentro a la gran mansion hasta que aparecio uno de los elfos domesticos que servian en aquella gran residencia, le tomo el abrigo y seguidamente se encargo del poco equipaje que el joven cargaba consigo indicandole al rubio que su madre se encontraba en el antiguo estudio de su padre.

Dos golpes a la puerta del estudio de su esposo hicieron que Narcisa Malfoy levantar la vista del pequeño libro que tenia entre manos y en el cual tan concentrada estaba, la puerta se abrio lentamente permitiendo el paso de su tan adorado hijo, dejo el libro en el escritorio y se acerco a saludarlo mientras el ingresaba al lugar. Como era costumbre de muchos años no hubo abrazos entre ellos, solo un simple beso de mejillas, sin embargo, Narcisa lo dudo y lo penso mas de una vez para regalarle un abrazo a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo lo has tomado? – fueron las primera palabras que salieron de la boca del joven, esta vez su voz no era como habitualmente se ecuchaba, era calida y compasiva y en sus grises ojos se admiraba la humanidad de aquel joven que muchos creian inexsistente. Narcisa tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y dejo escapar un suspiro que su hijo comprendio facilmente.

\- ¿Tu como lo has tomado? – Le pregunto Narcisa con aquella fina y aguda voz que la caracterizaba. - ¿Por cuantos dias te quedaras, tienes que poner todos los papeles en norma con el ministerio? – Dicho esto el joven suspiro y se paso la mano por la nuca mientras expresaba fastidio con su cara, sabia que el era el gran y unico heredero de toda la fortuna y de los bienes de su familia, pero jamas penso que se encargaria de ellos tan rapido.

\- Pasare una semana madre – respondiendo la segunda pregunta que su madre le hizo - de todos modos Theodore me estar poniendo al tanto de las clases. – dicho esto se despidio de su madre y partio a su habitacion, sin antes saber que su madre tenias invitados ese dia para la cena.

En uno de los mas solitarios pasillos del castillo dos amedrentaban a uno, como es logico que los cobardes atacaran, la tenian acorralada contra una pared, mientras ella enfurecida los apuntaba con su varita y los desafiaba abiertamente. Ella sentia una profunda antipatia, aversion y repulcion hacia ellos, ella basicamente los odiaba y que ella vio aquella escena durante la guerra como una tragedia en camara lenta, ellos eran complices de un movimiento irracional por gusto, ellos creian fervilmente en los ideales de aquel mago tenebroso, ellos traicionaron a sus supuestos amigos cuando estos eligieron cambiar de bando y hacer lo correcto durante aquella batalla campal y uno de ellos habia asesinado a su amigo, a su fiel compañero, al amor de su vida.

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo como lo hacia ultimamente para despejarse un poco de aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que llegaban a su memoria, y es que la muerte de un ser querido duele y mas si son tus padres pero duele mas aun cuando ellos tienen y creen haber tenido una vida en la cual su hija es inexistente y que la hayan olvidado completamente es lo que mas la entristecia sumandole a aquel sentimiento la culpa por haber sido ella quin desatara aquellas consecuencias.

Sus voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos y disminuyo la velocidad de su andar, trataba de reconocer las voces mas no era capaz aunque conocidas eran para ella, se fue acercando lentamente al pasillo de donde provenia el sonido de tan euforica discusión, hasta que reconocio las voces , Parkinson era quien insultaba con cada palabra que salia de su boca, hasta que la joven castañas escucho el sonido de un golpe, inmediatamente se asomo en aquel corredor, y vio a la joven con los labios rotos y sobre ellos unas gotas de sangre provinientes de su rota nariz. Al ver aquella situacion, Hermione, a pesar de que no era para nada amiga de Pansy y no la soportaba en lo absoluto sabia que tenia que hacer algo al respecto, aquella era una atrocidad. Inmediatamente y sin temor alguno sabiendo que hacia lo correcto aparecio frete a la joven quien tras el golpe propiciado los habia derribado al suelo con un hechizo, inmediatamente y antes de que estos tuvieran la oportunidad de levantarse a seguir con la riña Hermione ataco desarmandolos agilmente y petrificandolos mientras los suspendia a la altura del techo, todo habia pasado en cuestio de segundos, haciendo que Pansy se acercara a la castaña y le diera la gracias sin creer todo lo que habia sucedido y mucho menos quien la habia ayudado.

A pesar de que Parkinson se negaba a asistir a la enfermeria, su acompañante insistia en que asistiera, el golpe habia sido fuerte y mas aun viniendo de aquellos dos misantropos sin escrupulos, pero debido la testarudez de ella no fueron, por lo que Hermione al menos la obligo a que minimo ella le sanara un poco las heridas, dicho esto la alumna originaria de la casa de Salazar que portaba el uniforme de Gryffindor y una alumna originaria de la casa de Godric usando el uniforme de Slytherin caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la torre de premios anuales en una tranquila conversacion.


End file.
